Avatar: Predecessors book 1 Yangchen
by Doc Marty Tannen
Summary: A retelling of the life of Air Avatar Yangchen


Book 1: Yangchen 

Chapter 1: Death to Birth

I apologize for the way this is written I had originally intended to make it into a fanfilm but I don't think I have the proper budget for that, I will try not to write in script form in future chapters. I do not own avatar that would be Nickelodeon.

Two figures approach the fire lord's throne. One hooded and unseen , the other visible and obviously recognized by everyone.

The Fire Lord addresses the recognized man.

Fire Lord

Ah Avatar Kai this is a pleasant surprise. It is good to see you would you care for a cup of tea?

(takes a sip from his cup)

Avatar Kai

No Agni I'm afraid I'm not here for a personal visit but to make a statement to you and all of the fire nation.

Lord Agni

You have peaked my interest Avatar Kai.

Avatar Kai

I have come to inform everyone that their Fire Lord is not what he appears. He is a murderer who killed his own brother to take his throne and when he did he banished his nephew the rightful heir to the throne so no one would know what he had done!

Lord Agni

(sips his tea)

These are very serious allegations Avatar Kai

The hooded figure

It's more than just allegations , it's truth (lowers hood) Uncle.

Lord Agni

How dare you bring this traitor into my palace!

Avatar Kai

That traitor as you call him is the rightful fire lord , it is his palace and you are the Traitor!

Lord Agni

Guards get them out of my sight!

Avatar Kai

(As the guards are apprehending them)

**I challenge you to a duel!**

Everything stops

Lord Agni

What was that?

Avatar Kai

I said I challenge you to a duel winner decides the fate of the crown loser is to be executed. What do you say will you fight me or are you too much of a coward?

Lord Agni

Very well but if you lose both you and my nephew will be put to death.

Now let us determine the rules of this fight

Rule 1: we fight bare torso first to get burned loses

Avatar Kai

Agreed Rule 2: no outside interference

Lord Agni

Agreed rule 3: only fire bending is allowed

Avatar Kai

Agreed rule 4: if any of the rules are broken it means an automatic disqualification

Lord Agni

Agreed we commence at sundown until you will be taken to the dungeon

The guards take them away

The Avatar and rightful fire lord sit in a cell together biding their time.

Rightful Fire lord

You didn't need to do that you know

Avatar Kai

Yes I did Ty it was the right thing to do

Ty

Well thank you but I fear you will be unable to defeat my uncle

Avatar Kai

I may not win but it would be wrong of me not to at least try

Several hours later

Guard

Come Avatar time for your final battle. I look forward to your execution.

Avatar Kai is dragged into a stadium he is at one side and the fire lord at the other. They turn their backs on each other remove their shirts and wait for the sound of the gong.

The gong rings out loud and clear and they turn to face each other.

Agni

Why are you doing this Kai? I taught you everything you know about fire bending there is no way can win. So why fight for this boy?

They exchange several fire blows but are both unharmed so far

Kai

I fight for Ty because it is what is right. I must help him reclaim his birth right

Agni

His birth right? It's his birth right why? Because his father left the fire sages and took control of the government for himself? Well now I've taken control so that makes it my birth right!

More blows are dealt they are starting to wear down ever so slightly.

Agni

There is nothing you can do that I can't defend against

A smile spreads across Kais face

Kai

You think so eh?

He raises his right palm to the sky. All of a sudden the volcanoes surrounding them in the distance begin to erupt as the ground shakes violently and the crowd begins evacuating in a panic.

Agni

What are you doing you'll kill us both!

Kai

So be it

Those were the last word either of them ever spoke for at that moment they were both covered im molten lava.

Several Hours later at the Western Air temple a nun wanders the borders. All of a sudden she hears a cry she follows the sound comes across a basket with a baby in it.

Nun

Looks like we have a new comer. (she picks up the baby) you need a name. I think I'll call you Yanchen

AN: and there you have it the origins of avatar Yangchen as well as the very first Agni kai. What does the future have in store for Yangchen? We will soon find out.


End file.
